


Fluffy Morning

by slimberry



Series: Danganronpa [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: Literally just sleepy sex with Izuru-kun. I have a burning need.





	Fluffy Morning

It wasn't unusual to wake up after your boyfriend, usually an hour or so, for he always woke up at 6 AM sharp. His arms would wound so securely around your frame, pulling you closer to the warmth of his own body. Even if he, himself, would never admit it, he cared so much for you and was a lot more friendly to you than most people.

 

What was unusual though, was waking up to a dark room, your breath uneven and soft moans spilling out your throat. He was driving himself in your warmth, his rhythm consistent, precise, knew exactly where to hit and when to hit. You could tell that he knew you woke up, for, you dug your nails into his arms, and he gave you a low hum in return.

 

Anything could have happened that lead up to this, to him having his arms around your stomach and chest, and to you already so close to coming undone.

 

It was never known though, you had already satisfied him, his hot semen shooting up into the depths of your warm caverns and dripping out of your hole. It soaked the bedsheets, but you both didn't seem to care. Though, you didn't get to cum, and you whined as he pulled himself out of you.

 

Your whining didn't last long though, he reaches over with the hand on your stomach to tap on your clit with skilled fingers. You buckled, trembling in his embrace with soft moans escaping you.

 

It grew to be too much though, your clit very sensitive, but pleasuring you oh, so, right.

 

You let out a squeak as you came, your movements heavily restricted by him and the blankets that covered you both. It didn't matter though, you let out a soft sigh as you came down from your high, pressing back into his embrace.

 

He leaned down, his long tendrils tickling your back as he pressed a kiss to your neck and shoulder. “Sorry to wake you,” He mumbled against your shoulder, giving you a soft bite. “You may go back to sleep.” And sleep, you did.

 

Mornings with Izuru Kamukura were exciting and fluffy.


End file.
